


The 100 Drabbles

by RavenWolf2089



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy knows his Princess, Clarke is still in there, Drabble, F/M, this was written really quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf2089/pseuds/RavenWolf2089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy finds a message from his Princess in the tunnels under Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was halfway through the tunnel system when he found it, or he assumed half way anyway. Lincoln was leading them both into Mount Weather and Bellamy was finding it difficult to come to terms with the fact he trusted the grounder. What was more baffling to the young man was how he was feeling about his co-leader. Clarke and him had a very special if not strange relationship, trust was put before all else with them. Trust that the other would do was what was necessary to keep their people safe.

He also loved the blonde though. He knew it. Octavia knew it; Abby and Raven must have some sort of inkling. Clarke? He didn’t know if she knew it, he would have guessed not until he found it.

‘It’ was a piece of paper that had somehow been slid into the pocket of his combats with some spare rations, his original aim when he had opened the pocket. Now his hunger was forgotten as he stared down at the drawing in his hand, badly illuminated with the muted torch light he could just make it out. It was him, drawn in exquisite detail as he sat in front of a fire with his arms resting on his knees staring at the flames. A position he had sat in numerous times yes, but this one he knew instinctively was a drawing of before they had found Finn and Murphy in the grounder village. Where he and Clarke had talked about Finn, but more importantly when he had assured her that she had done the right thing in closing the drop ship door.

He couldn’t deny the fact that his heart had broken a little when she had told him to go and be the inside man. It had hurt that she seemed ready to sacrifice him so easily. Now looking down at the drawing he knew that her intention had never been to make him think he was expendable. This was her trusting him. Trusting him to save their people, trusting him to do what needed to be done for the army to rush the mountain. Maybe it was wishful thinking on Bellamy’s part, but it was also a promise that the old her was still in the cold shell she had turned into. Bellamy was no stranger to the idea that caring was a weakness, but he also knew the strength that love could give you. Smoothing his thumb over the name ‘Clarke’ written at the bottom of the page Bellamy promised himself that when he got back to her he would show her just how strong love was.


	2. Just another Drabble

"Octavia!" Clarke interrupted the young girls ramble about everything Clarke did wrong last night.

"You sent him to die!" Octavia finished with a whisper and a scarily accurate mimic of Bellamy’s death glare.

Taking hold of her shoulders Clarke made the brunette look her in the the eyes before talking “I sent him because I was being weak in stopping him. He came to me with the plan and I said that it would get him killed because I needed an excuse to keep him with me.”

"What?" Octavia searched Clarke’s blue eyes and saw nothing but truth in them. "But…but he said…"

"I made a mistake" the blonde admitted "I didn’t explain myself properly last night. The truth is I was being selfish in not letting him go because he’s right. An inside man is the best way to bring down Mount Weather and get our people out and the grounder army in. I was being weak by not letting him go in the first place, and I promise I will explain myself to him when he gets back. Because he will come back, him and Lincoln, I know he will. Do you understand?"

"Yeah" Octavia nodded slowly, listening to everything Clarke was not saying as well.

"Now I need you" Clarke squeezed the lender girls shoulders meaningfully. "You understand the grounder ways and you can help me keep this alliance together. Because I need it to work Tavi" she gave the girl a nickname for the first time. "I need it to work to justify what I did."

"Then we make it work" Octavia promised before hugging the blonde hard.


End file.
